mario_the_animefandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Summary Mario The Plumber (マリオ配管工 Mario Za Pluma-desu) is the series's titular character and main protagonist. Most episodes revolve around his exploits and the wacky, zany shenanigans he ends up in. Description Mario Mario is a small, fat Italian man who was transported to the world of the Mushroom Kingdom after he was smothered in his sleep by his alcoholic step father. Who he was before is unknown even to him, but he cares little for this fact considering he has no memory of his past life. He sports a famous set of ocean-blue overalls and a red long-sleeve top. He wears a set of brown work boots. Last but not least, he wears his signature red cap with a large red 'M'. It is widely debated what this 'M' stands for. While the common man would claim 'Mario', various clues throughout the lengthy anime allude to different meanings. Popular fan theories claim the M stands for "milf-chaser" or other similar phrases. Personality His personality is hard to define, as every episode he displays a different disposition and set of beliefs. During Episode 27, he is shown to be in favor of the death penalty as punishment when Waluigi used the Chaos Shrooms to rule over the Mushroom Kingdom, while in episode 43, he is shown to be against violence in its entirety once he willfully joins a nudist colony. One thing is constant, however. Mario has an insatiable lust for trap characters. Felix Argyle and Astolfo being his top two favorite traps. Figurines of these characters eventually become the main focus of several episodes. Relationships As the main character, Mario has a vast array of both friends and enemies and everything in between. Lovers, Friends & Allies: Sonic The Hedgehog: Sonic is one of Mario's closest friends, if not the closest. Many episodes revolve around exploring and defining their relationship, which becomes borderline sexual at various points in the show. However, Mario claims he is not gay by constantly stating "No-a homo", which of course absolves him of his homosexual escapades. Bowsette: Mario's main love interest. From the first moment he lays eyes on her, Mario falls deeply in love with her. In Episode 21, after Luigi uses the Infinity Racket to alter reality so that he isn't a fucking virgin loser, Mario explicitly states that Bowsette is the only woman that trumps his love for traps. Items, Skills and Abilities Mario has a multitude of abilities that he exhibits throughout the show, games, manga, manwha and light novels. Anime: Jumping: Mario has exhibited the ability to perform insane leaps. In episode 89, he performed his longest leap yet which reached well over 766 feet. Fisting: Mario has exhibited the ability to utilize his fists in many ways, including punching and competitive public masturbation. Hammerplay: Mario has shown extensive knowledge in regards to the usage of hammers. However, he prefers the use of his most powerful and trusty weapons, the Dual Dookie Defilers. Dual Dookie Defilers: A set of trusty plungers that Mario brandishes and utilizes throughout the series. As they are his main weapons, he naturally has developed a multitude of techniques to maximize their offensive capabilities. Quotes "It's-a me! Mario!" - Mario Mario, Episode 1 "The Terror Begins" "It's-a not-a gay if I don't-a pay!"- Mario Mario, Episode 11 "Tapped by Traps" Appearances As per a legal stipulation within the contract between Mike Hawk Inc Ltd. and Nintendo, Mario is required to appear in every episode for at least two whole minutes, in one form or another, even if the episode in question doesn't center around him. Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Thicc Category:Super Smash Bros.